


Catching This Star

by Soryenn



Category: Simoun
Genre: Alternative names, Because your translation may vary, Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/F, Prompt Fic, episode 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soryenn/pseuds/Soryenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even without her Wings, Dominura was still her Pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching This Star

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on LJ.
> 
> Prompt: "Everybody knows the ship is sinking, everybody knows the captain lied, everybody got this broken feeling like their father or their dog just died"
> 
> The author isn't a native speaker and had no beta.

Rimone walked slowly down the hallway, searching for a place to hide. She didn't really know why she agreed to the hide-and-seek game in the first place, it just seemed childish to her. But she always ended up following Aaeru, no matter how stupid it was.

She didn't like to think about it. Sometimes she feared she was still following someone's orders, unable to be by herself. And that was probably why she wasn't still fully at ease when flying with Dominura.

_No, that’s not it. I like flying with her, I really do. It’s just... sometimes I feel like I’m not up to her expectations. Sometimes..._

_Stop thinking about that_ , she reminded herself. _It won’t help you in any way._

 

She came back to reality and inspected the hallway. Seeing no good hiding place – she didn't see the appeal of “hiding” behind some carton boxes like Aaeru did, it was far too easy – she finally headed to a door on her right. With a little luck, it wouldn't be closed.

It wasn't. But there was already someone there.

Eyes wide, she looked at the huddled up figure before her. She saw pale hands, trembling, trying to bring ever closer the sheets. In the darkness, she could hardly make out the skin from the white fabric.

 

_Dominura?_

 

And then above the rain's noise she heard her heartbroken voice. It was barely recognizable, but it was her voice nevertheless. Rimone felt as she shouldn't be here, as she couldn't flee far away enough. She felt so out of place.

Until suddenly she remembered where she had already heard this broken melody (Aaeru's watch, on a sunny day, so far ago). Until Dominura acknowledged her presence.

Until she knew it was the place she ought to be. Because even with broken wings, Dominura was still her Pair.

 

She sat on the bed, not too close to her but no too far away either. She tried to persuade herself it was only to not intimidate her, but deep down she knew it wasn't true. She was afraid, even if she didn't want to admit it. Afraid of the one she should trust the most, and who perhaps needed her help, for the first time.

_But I don’t know how to help you._

She couldn't bring herself to be closer to her, or to touch her. So she just sat there and listened, watching her.

Her eyes were so cold, so empty. They didn't held the fire they did before, in fact they didn't hold any light anymore. Rimone shivered, wanting to stop her train of thoughts. But it was too late ; over Dominura's eyes she could see Freyia's ones, just after the accident. Just after her death.

And once again she felt the urge to touch Dominura, to hide in her arms, to feel her warmth, just to be certain she was still alive.

But she didn't move.

'I wanted to be useful.'

_I want it, too_ , she thought. _I want to be useful to you._

'I want to draw the Emerald Ri Maajon with you.'

 

***

 

The young sybilla had been so sure it was the last time she would ever saw her Pair that she couldn't believe what was happening. Suddenly Dominura was herself again. It was obvious she had been through a hard time, but she was alive. It was all that mattered.

Rimone stayed silent by her side. She still didn't know what to expect. So she just followed her, wondering what had caused this transformation.

Something had changed between them, although she couldn't tell what ; it was just a feeling, the realization of their bound. She had learned more about her Pair in a few minutes than she did in weeks of partnership.

_You came from a long way. You were never supposed to be in the Chor Tempest, but the war brought you in. You’ve been far too close from death, you’ve seen far too much blood. You never wanted it to be this way._

_You can’t free yourself form your fears. You want to be useful. You want to fly ..._

_I do too._

_And, do you know ? Sometimes I can see the Emerald reflected in your eyes. And it makes me wanna cry, because I can’t reach it._

_I can’t reach_ you _._

 

‘The Emerald Ri Maajon...’

She looked up to meet Dominura’s eyes, unsure of what she had just heard. But she wasn’t looking at her, she was staring at the windowpane illuminated by the storm outside.

‘...I think I saw what’s beyond it.’

‘But you’re not sure. You have to try.’

 

_You_ want _to try._

 

After a short silence, Dominura answered : ‘I think you’re right.’

That came as a surprise. Rimone wasn’t expecting it, neither did she expect the warm way her Pair was looking at her, the words coming from her mouth, her hand gently cupping her cheek.

_So you understand it too? How alike we are._

_So you feel it too? The pain and the fear, the need and the hope._

 

_Does this mean I can reach you, then?_

 

Dominura dug her hand deeper in her hair, softly caressing her young skin. She knew she was blushing, but it didn’t matter.

The only thing that mattered was Dominura beside her, her hand eventually reaching up to her, so close, together. She couldn’t hear the hard rain falling on the Messis anymore.

 

‘Flying is part of who you are.’

_No matter what happened. No matter what will happen._

 

‘I want to draw it for you.’

Not with you. For you. Just one word, but it means so much. She could have corrected her, but she didn’t, even though she knew it was selfish.

 

_I want to draw it for you too._

 

They stayed silent after that, watching absently the raindrops falling on the window. Their minds were already far away from the Messis, over the dark clouds, drawing the well-known and yet so mysterious pattern.

 

_We both know this war is doomed. We both know what we have to do. And we’re gonna do it together._

 


End file.
